


nar•cis•sism

by Aelilim (as_a_cloud)



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M, Twincest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-19
Updated: 2011-08-19
Packaged: 2017-10-22 19:53:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/241926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/as_a_cloud/pseuds/Aelilim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Qué tiene de malo amar la imagen de tu reflejo? ¿O conseguir bajo artimañas a lo siguiente más próximo para satisfacer tu más oculto deseo?</p>
            </blockquote>





	nar•cis•sism

_(Tom)_

Nadie le va a escuchar, está a solas en su habitación de hotel y, probablemente, en el piso; todo el staff y la banda han salido a un club. Está solo, completamente solo: _él y él_. Esa seguridad es la última que necesita antes de que su cuerpo y su mente acaben por traicionarlo, y pierda todo raciocinio. (Culpa de la lujuria no diluida, sin procesar, que ha estado recorriendo sus tejidos y corriente sanguínea con fuerza feroz y agobiante).

Jadea sofocado, imposibilitado de detenerse esta vez, y resbala una trémula mano dentro de su ropa interior, atrapando su entrepierna, apretándola con delicadeza, gimiendo. Casi con desesperación se obliga a mantener los ojos lo debidamente abiertos y pegados a la pantalla de su laptop que reposa a pocos centímetros de su pierna, y empieza a marcar un ritmo con potencia contenida, queriendo alcanzar su orgasmo con lentitud, recurriendo al último atisbo de fortaleza que le queda; sabe que de ese modo será más placentero, más glorioso.

Está tocándose mientras mira una foto de un concierto reciente, una foto suya de grandes dimensiones en la que las gotas de sudor se pueden contar y sus facciones de placer invaden toda la pantalla. ¿Alguna justificación de lo que está haciendo? No la tiene y no importa; aunque, de algún modo, se siente como un animal, escuchando sus propios sonidos de regodeo, saciando uno de sus instintos más básicos… y retorcidos. (Narcisista, es verdad, lo reconoce al agarrar la erección producto de haber pasado muchas horas navegando por internet, contemplando fotos de sí mismo, de haber ido cocinando de a tantos una obsesión vanidosa).

Con toda su cordura y juicio lejos de alcance, y con la mente afiebrada, aumenta la velocidad e ímpetu de su mano, y no pasa mucho antes de que estalle, nublándose momentáneamente y sintiendo que es el más puro gozo que ha experimentado jamás. Cuando recupera un poco de fuerza, viendo que su sexo aún está en su esplendor, que su ardor sigue en un punto álgido, se levanta, arrodillándose en la cama y mirando hacia el espejo de tamaño cuerpo entero que está empotrado a una de las puertas del closet. Gime desesperado ante su propia imagen… y sin necesitar emplear la ferocidad previa con la que estuvo masturbándose, eyacula salvamente observando (en su reflejo) sus manos encerrando su duro sexo, liberando chorros calientes que se disparan continuos y espesos, llegando al espejo que no se encuentra muy lejano y a la pantalla de su computadora, resbalando lenta, culpablemente…

Y, Tom, todavía hecho un autómata, lleva sus dedos humedecidos por su propia esencia a su boca y enreda su lengua en ellos, probándose. Y sabe _tan_ bien...

 

 _(Tom y Bill)_

Intoxicado había sido el único modo en el que Bill había accedido, e incluso así había impuesto sus normas y dejado en claro los límites. Sería cuestión de una sola vez. Y Tom iría abajo. “Te follaré como nunca nadie antes lo ha hecho”. En sí, Bill arrastrando las sílabas y la mirada inyectada, y pensando que en realidad no estaba ocurriendo nada, estaba en lo cierto: entraría en territorio virgen. A Tom no le importó y en vez de quejarse, bromear o hacerle caso a cada fibra de su cuerpo amedrentándose, asintió seguido y con los ojos muy abiertos. Durante la noche había tomado varios shots de José Cuervo, innumerables, sin embargo, estaba muy consciente. Quería esto, en cualquier variación. Sería el culminante de su fantasía sexual más sucia: hacerlo con su gemelo, la persona más cercana tanto física como emocionalmente. La persona que era la otra parte de él mismo. Su mismo rostro, labios, nariz, forma… Tom no podía consigo mismo de la más excitación que solo creció cuando Bill se bajó la bragueta y se bajó la ropa interior lo justo y necesario, mostrándose.

No estaba muy duro, sin embargo, a Tom el corazón se le subió a la garganta y amenazó con salírsele del cuerpo de pura emoción. Eran iguales. Exactamente iguales, podía saberlo aun si no estaba al lado comparando; se había observado demasiadas veces en todos los estados posibles.

—Bill… Bill, quítate toda la ropa. —Por supuesto, Bill arrugó cada músculo de su fisonomía y negó terminantemente—. Por favor —repitió en voz sumisa y antes de recibir otra negación, adelantó una mano y la posó encima de su hermano y lo acarició.

Bill se estremeció con notoriedad y Tom jadeó por lo bajo sintiendo la piel tersa, reconociendo el tacto y queriendo probar más. Sentir más. Con la mano que sujetó la cadera de Bill, lo atrajo hacia él y dio un lengüetazo. Lo hizo un par de veces más, disfrutándolo más de lo que hubiera podido imaginarse y se detuvo, pues ese no era el evento principal. Así como había atraída a Bill, lo apartó. Se levantó y se bajó los jeans, quedando desnudo de la cintura para abajo.

No había preservativo ni nada para hacer la invasión menos dolorosa; solo saliva improvisada y fútil, y no interesó porque se masacró el labio inferior y a pesar de que sentía los lados de su cara húmedos y que le partían en dos, se concentró en Bill con los ojos cerrados y poniendo una expresión que conocía tantas veces por haberla visto en el reflejo del espejo. Su erección luchó por perderse pero los sentimientos narcisistas no le dejaron, encandilándolo y animando con ondulaciones tenues a que prosiguiera. Bill jadeaba muchas incoherencias y su aliento cargado golpeaba con brusquedad su nariz, igual, estaba bien. Igual era perfecto y colosal. Unión asombrosa. Inmerso en su placer sin atañerle nada más, Bill se dejó llevar, descargando la frustración sexual que tenía de muchos meses sin ponerle un dedo a otra persona sin una fija intención erótica. A ninguno de los dos le tomó demasiado y al retirarse, Bill notó lo mojado y lo rojizo. Entonces, le golpeó y sintió arcadas, doblándose en dos y esparciendo el semen.

—¡No vomites! —exclamó Tom con una mueca.

Bill no lo hizo, al final de cuentas, pero se quedó al otro extremo de la cama tembloroso y todavía intoxicado. Tom no le hizo caso por los largos minutos en los que estuvo con los párpados cerrados, contemplando en su mente aquel talante tan parecido al suyo; también pasaba que no quería moverse y que sus entrañas irradiaban un calor abrasador y punzante.

—Tomi —murmuró Bill.

—Ahora no.

¿Dónde estaba el Bill que había sido autoritario? Solo había sido sexo. Sexo incestuoso y punto. No era para más o para hacer escándalo; quizá significaba una fisura en su relación, pero no se repetiría. “Narcisista. Puto narcisista”. Ante esto, Tom sí reaccionó y se sacudió como si su gemelo le hubiera dado un golpe en el estómago, y ahora el que sintió las arcadas, fue él.

—De qué hablas —dijo con los dientes cerrados.

—Lo percibí en tu mirada. Mira los que nos has hecho, Tom. ¿Estás satisfecho?

Era injusto. Tom sí se había aprovechado de la situación pero tampoco era que había obligado a Bill… Bill, quien seguía intoxicado. La sangre empezaba a formar una costra entre sus piernas y su esperma en su estómago. ¿Había llevado demasiado lejos? Tom gruñó y observó a Bill incorporarse precariamente, acomodar su vestimenta como sea e irse sin mirar atrás.

Al quedar a solas, se enderezó y rechazando el escozor en los ojos, el ardor y la incomodidad, y las punzadas, y la molestia, dio paso tras paso hacia el espejo del inmenso ropero que había en la suit de la que disponía esa noche y se vio inmutablemente, su cabello hecho un desastre, los fluidos resecos, muestra imbatible de lo que había pasado, las marcas de las uñas largas y cuidadas de Bill que se había incrustado en su cadera y vibró, sin saber qué sentía o qué podía pensar. O si se arrepentía de lo que había ocurrido y si lo haría todo porque volviera a suceder: un lazo el otro pedazo de sí mismo. Sin dejar de tiritar por el frío, el dolor y la incertidumbre, se pegó a escasos centímetros del espejo y como última muestra de narcisismo, lamió la superficie.


End file.
